


Disappearing

by blank



Category: Criminal Minds, White Collar
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank/pseuds/blank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren wont be coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappearing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> White Collar/Criminal Minds; Emily Prentiss (Lauren Reynolds) + Peter Burke; The faces of people I'll never see again.

Peter eyes her suspiciously. She doesn’t look like a spy, although he supposes that’s the point. “You’re Lauren Reynolds?”

Emily shrugs, waiting for the call that will have his eyes widening and his breath quickening. “Today.”

They dance in the interrogation room for three hours before the call comes. Peter watches Lauren fade away as they work, although he’s not sure who takes her place under this calm stranger’s face. Lauren dies as Emily walks out the door, smiling at him like they’re sharing a joke between two close friends.

Peter’s pretty sure he wont see either of them ever again.


End file.
